1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a clamping jig, and more particularly to a clamping jig for clamping a test object, a friction testing device having the clamping jig, and a friction test method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A friction testing device, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M357607, places a test object in a groove of a holding plate, after which a press plate is moved downward by an elevating mechanism so that a friction element and the test object are in contact with each other. Subsequently, a movable plate moves the holding plate and the test object reciprocally along a guide rail set, so that the test object is in frictional contact with and moves relative to the friction element. Through this configuration, a rub resistance value of the test object can be determined.
Since the size of the groove in the holding plate is fixed, the holding plate can only hold a test object having dimensions fitting that of the groove, but cannot hold different specifications and dimensions of test objects. Hence, use of the aforesaid friction testing device is limited.